Their Tune
by zabbygirl
Summary: Abby can't face Ziva, not after what happened in the bar. Can Ziva stop Abby before it is too late? Sequel to Ziva's Song and last part of this little series.
1. Chilled

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. **_**Italics = thoughts.**_

She couldn't bare to look back at the table that held their team let alone walk back to it, so instead Abby ran straight for the door. She would not be able to face Ziva, not now that Ziva new. _"She is going to hate me," _thought Abby. As she opened the door barley able to hold back her tears.

When she opened the door she was shocked by the cold night air, she had forgotten that it had started to snow the night before, stopped in the morning, started as they entered the bar, and had continued. Goosebumps rose along her pale legs and arms, the small black cocktail dress she was wearing did not help her one bit. Suddenly she remembered that she left her coat in the bar but she couldn't bring herself to go back. Suddenly Abby heard a muffled shout of her name. Unable to face anyone right now she ran around the corner into the ally way.

As the door flew open with it came a very feminine shout of her name. _"Ziva?" _she thought. "Abby, please," Ziva shouted. "Abigail, please, I am not mad I just want to talk with you," she cried.

Abby couldn't hold back her tears any longer, so she stood there crying silently as she listened to Ziva's please. For a while they went on like this until finally, Ziva went back into the bar.

By this time Abby was chilled to the bone, both by the cold and by what had just happened, but she would have to face the cold for a little while longer, she had rode with Tony to the bar instead of taking her own car, now she regretted that decision.

"_Its now or never," _she thought as she braced her self or the cold and then ran out of the ally toward her apartment.

When Abby finally made it through the door, she felt as if she would turn in to a statue of ice any minute. _"Lucky I forgot to lock the door," _she thought. She never forgot to lock her door, but by some stroke of luck tonite was the night she forgot. If she haden't left the door unlocked she would have had to go back to the bar and get her purse, most of all she would have to face Ziva.

Taking off her dripping dress, which had been soaked by the snow, she headed for the bathroom where she continued to undress as a warm bath filled up.

When Abby was done she got into the warmest PJ that she could find, turned on the T.V. to some romantic movie that just happened to be on, made some hot chocolate, and sat down on the couch to think about what had just happened.

"_I can't go back to work, she'll be there waiting for answers," _she thought to herself. _"Maybe I'll take up one of those other job offers." _

Abby was pulled from her thought suddenly by a knock at the door.


	2. Leaving

**Remember **_**Italics = thoughts **_

"_Great, probably someone from the team, well I should probably get this over with," _She thought as she set down her hot chocolate. When she opened the door she was a bit surprised to see Tony standing on the other side of it. Her surprise was overpowered greatly by her anger at the man who was supposed to be her best friend.

"What do you want?" she said with a sour look on her face. "Can I come in?" he replied. "Yeah I guess," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"Now, I believe I asked you a question," she said after she shut the door. "I'm sorry," he said. For a moment Abby just looked at him, trying to figure out what to say without being too harsh to the man. "Yeah, well you should be," she said when she finally spoke. Suddenly she felt anger rush through her as she rethought the events of the night, she couldn't return to NCIS, she was going to leave, she could no longer see her other coworkers, and worse of all she could no longer see the women she loved and all because of this man. "I mean come on Tony, look at the mess you've made. If you had just let me sit down and enjoy a drink with the rest of you then I wouldn't be in this position," she shouted at him. "What are you going to do?" Tony asked. "What can I do Tony, I sure as Hell can't go back to NCIS and you know that?" she shouted.

Tony got tears in his eyes as he whispered his next question, "So your leaving then?" he looked up at her with tear filled eyes when he asked. "Yes," she said calmly but the hurt was evident in her voice.

"No," she heard him say. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "Your not leaving, not yet anyway," he said. "What?" she asked again. Tony walked up to her, put his hands together as if he was going to start praying and said, "Please, just give me three days," he begged. Abby sighed and shook her head, " I don't know what difference it will make but fine," she said.

"Yes," he said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said as he hugged her tightly. "Yeah, whatever, just don't expect me to show up to work any of those days," she said. "Oh of course not," Tony said as he closed the door behind him leaving Abby standing in the middle of her living room.


	3. Day 1

**Thank you all for reading my story but just so some of you know this is the last story in a three story series the first one was Abby's Melody, the second one was Ziva's song. Please read and review.**

_**Italics = thoughts Bold Italics = Note**_

Abby woke up the next morning feeling emotionally exhausted, in two more days she would lose everything she had worked so hard for. She would lose her job, her home, her friends, and most of all she would lose Ziva. That thought alone brought tears to her eyes. _"I can't believe it's all over,"_ she thought.

Of course there was a chance that whatever Tony was doing was going to make her change her mind, but Abby highly doubted that. "Well better start packing," she said to herself.

It took Abby a while to decide if she should move everything, take only a suitcase, or just a backpack with a few pairs of clothes and her true valuables.

Finally, she decided to just take her backpack, if she was going to lose everything then she would leave no trace of herself, she didn't want to be taunted later by emails, letters, and phone calls. She packed three shirts, two skirts and a pair of pants, some underwear and bra's as well as a few pairs of socks, and her favorite collar in the back pouch. In the middle pouch she packed her IPod, a movie chosen at random, a picture of her and Tony, and stopped their she would have to save room in that pouch for the money she would pull from her accounts later. In the front and smallest pouch she packed four pictures, one of Ducky, Gibbs, and Palmer, another of Tony, Megee, and Kate, one of the everyone together including Director Vance, and finally the one picture of Ziva she had, Abby had taken the photo on her phone and had printed it out and hung it up in her lab when Director Vance had split their team up. When she was done she set the bag lazily in a chair in the living room.

For a while Abby sat on the couch just looking at the bag while deep in thought. Abby was suddenly startled to hear her doorbell ring. When she opened the door the mailman on the other side of it handed her a package and asked her to sign for it.

After closing the door, she carried the package over to the couch where she proceeded to open it. Inside the box was another box, but this one was much more decretive, it was a shiny gold with a red ribbon wrapped in around it and tied in a pretty bow. _"It is quite pretty, I wonder what's inside," _she thought. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she untied the bow and lifted the lid off of the box. Inside was a note on top of something wrapped in black wrapping paper.

_** Abby,**_

_** I know you have your heart set on leaving, but thank you for giving me these three days. Out of these three day's I only have two other request, I will not ask you one of them until the third day, until then all that I ask is that on the third day you wear this.**_

_** Much love,**_

_** Tony**_

Abby set the note down on her coffee table and started to unfold the wrapping paper. Hidden under the dark paper was a darker cloth, when Abby lifted it out of the box it unfolded into a beautiful, dark blue dress, and when Abby held it up to the sunlight that came through the window the dress lit up with a million little sparkles. "Wow," she gasped. The dress would come down to her knees when she wore it and would only cove a small portion of her shoulders with thin straps.

_"Tony, must be putting a lot of thought into whatever he is doing," _she thought.


	4. Day 2

**I wasn't going to post this chapter until I got at least one new review on this story, but I decided to give you guys a little bit of slack. Hopefully I will get a review on this chapter, then again that is up to you guys, so we shall see.**

_**Italics = thoughts**_

"Your what?" she heard Gibbs say gruffly into the phone. Something in his tone set her off. This was the second day that Abby hadn't come to work and Ziva was starting to get worried. "Your sick?" Gibbs asked. "Well what is it? Well then go see a doctor, alright goodbye," he finished as he got off the phone.

Ziva hadn't heard much after the words that suggested that Abby was ill. _"Is she ill? What if it is something serious? Oh God," _the very thought of something bad happening to her beloved made her stomach twist into knots.

"Ziva," Gibbs said. "What?" she asked slightly started by him, she had been too distracted thinking about the worse. "I have been called your name three times now, I asked if you knew where Tony was," he said.

Just as Ziva opened her mouth to answer they both heard the familier ding of the elevator. Both of them turned to see Tony come strolling out being his not so normal self. Instead of entering the bullpen singing, cracking jokes, and checking out the women as they walked by, he currently was quiet, carrying his bag over his shoulder, and keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

This made the knot in Ziva's stomach twist even more, not only was something wrong with the woman she loved, but now something was also wrong with her partner.

For a moment both she and Gibbs just watched Tony as he came around into their area, put his bag down behind his desk, sat down at his desk, and started to do his work. "Do you need something?" he asked finally looking up at them.

Neither of them answered him, instead Ziva turned and started to do some paper work, and Gibbs started to walk out of the area and towards the elevator saying " I am going to go see Ducky," over his shoulder as he went.

When the elevator doors shut closing him off from them Ziva finally spoke, "Why are you late?" she asked. "I was with Abby," he stated simply. At those words a flutter of hope stirred in Ziva's stomach. "Is she alright?" Ziva asked. Tony turned his head away from the computer and just stared at Ziva. "Is she ill, is she not, is she dying, come on Tony give me an answer," she said her temper starting to flare. _"Why is he just staring at me, I need to know if Abigail is all right,"_ she thought.

Ziva as something flashed in Tony's eyes and then he answered quite bitterly, "She's fine, no thanks to you," he mumbled that last part just loud enough for Ziva to hear. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked slamming her hand against the table. "It means, that you have no idea what you have done and yet, the one thing that is wrong with Abby is because of you," he said with a bitter tone and an equally angry face.

Ziva felt as if she had been punched in the stomach and then hit by a car at those words. Did Abby see the love in her eyes that night at the bar, did she see how much Ziva had wished that Abby had wrote that song she was singing was about her?

"Tony, what did I do?" she asked. Tony stared at her for a moment then just as he opened up his mouth to speak he was interrupted by Megee walking to his desk with his usually goofy smile on his face, immediately Tony shut his mouth and started to work.

_"Great, now I am going to have to wait until lunch to figure out what exactly I did wrong," _she thought.

Two hours later Tony got up, grabbed his wallet and said, "I'm going for a food run, what do you guys want?" "I'll have the usual stake burrito," said Megee.

Tony then looked at Ziva expectantly, "I haven't made up my mind yet, how about I just come with you?" she asked. "Alright, let's go, but I'm driving," he said.

Right as they left the navel yard Ziva launched back into their earlier conversation. "Tony, what did I do?" she asked. "You remember that night at the bar, when Abby sang that song?" he asked. "Of course, how could I forget," she said. "Well that song, Abby wrote it about you, and Abby thinks you know now, and now she thinks you hat her," he said. "I could never hate her and I was hoping that song was about me I just didn't think it could ever actually be about me," she said as they pulled into the parking lot.

When Tony had ordered their food and had gotten the others food, he and Ziva sat down at a table and began to eat their food. "Tony, I have to go and talk to her," she stated. "No," Tony said quickly. "You can't do that," he continued. "Why not?" Ziva asked in confusion. "Because I," he paused slightly, "have a plan and you are going to fallow it," he finished. "And why would I do that?" Ziva asked slightly interested in what Tony had planned. "Because my plan, will get you so much more than just getting Abby to stay," he said with a cocky smirk. "Alright, what is your plan?" she asked very interested in what Tony had to say now. "Okay, here's the plan…."


	5. Day 3 part 1

**Alright bare with me I know this is chapter is short but I just had to make this part into two chapters the next one will be posted later tonight or very early tomorrow. **

_**Italics = thoughts**_

Ziva had just finished getting dressed in the mall bathroom, when Tony came in. "Wow," he said.

Ziva was dressed in a dark red strapped dress that fit her body and hugged all her curves in just the right way. Tony had forced her to not touch her hair from the moment to she woke up, now her curls were just as wild as they were then, it gave her a wild, hot, exotic Goddess look.

"Wow Ziva, you look hot, Abby is really lucky that I love her," he said with a goofy smirk.

Tony then left the bathroom leaving Ziva to softly chuckle to herself.

Turning back to the mirror she leaned in closer to the mirror, her legs were shaking and her she was taking deep breaths, she was scared. _"What if this doesn't work?" _she thought.

Then a look of determination crossed her face, _"No, don't be a coward, this will work, then Abby will stay, you and her will get into a great relationship, and everything will be perfect," _and with that thought she stood up straight, let out a deep breath and walked out the door to find Tony waiting for her in a nice suit along with Megee, Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer.

"Are you ready?" Tony asked. "No, and I never will be ready, but I will not lose her Tony, I have wasted enough time already, it is time to just take a chance," she replied. "Well said my dear girl," said Ducky then he walked away to get into his spot. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine," Tony said. "If you say so," she replied.


	6. Day 3 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Only Exception (the song).**

**Here is part two like I said. Please read and Review**

_**Italics = thoughts Bold Italics =Note and Song**_

Abby was sitting on the couch in her new dress and looking at the bag that she had now put money in, leaving no room in it, as she waited for Tony to show up.

Finally, Abby heard a knock at the door. She got up and walked over to the door surprisingly well in her back heels. Opening it she was surprised to see not Tony, but Megee on the other side of the door.

"Wow," Megee said. "Where's Tony?" she asked. "Oh he told me to give you this," he said while handing her a small piece of paper.

_**Abby, **_

_**Remember I said I would ask you one more thing on the third day, well here it is, please, please, please, go with Megee, and don't ask him any questions I already told him that no matter what, under any circumstances that he is not to tell you a thing.**_

_** Much love,**_

_** Tony.**_

"Damn it Tony," she mumbled under her breath.

"So shall we go?" Megee asked holding his arm out for her to take it.

"Yeah, I guess so," she sighed as she shut her door and wrapped her arm around Megee's.

When they pulled up in front of the mall Abby got even more confused, but she also took a moment to marvel at how pretty it looked, lit up with Christmas lights, covered and surrounded by snow that reflected the lights in a million tiny sparkles.

"What are we doing here Megee?" she asked. "Ah ah ah, you're not supposed to ask remember," he said with a smirk. Abby rolled her eyes at him but stayed silent.

When they got to the front double doors, they were opened door them by Ducky who wore and equally good looking suit as Megee.

"Hello Ducky," she said surprised.

"Hello my dear girl," he said as he held his arm out for her.

When she let go of Megee and wrapped her arm around Ducky's she was slightly curious to the fact that right away Megee speed off through the rest of the doors while they stood there for a moment.

She looked back at Ducky expectantly, "Don't worry Abigail, you will see when you get there, please do not ask what I mean for I will not tell you," he said with a kind and sympathetic smile.

Finally, they started walking to the next set of doors. When she got there she was slightly less surprised to see Gibbs there holding the door open for them, she was also less surprised to watch Ducky speed of to some place just as Megee did.

They started to walk and Abby could tell that their walk was going to take a little bit longer than the others. "So are you going to tell me anything or are you going to be silent this whole time?" she asked.

"All I can tell you is that you are and always will be the only exception to my rules and that I am happy for you," he said with his usual Gibbs smiles that were just for her.

"Thank you, I guess," she replied still very confused. "Oh and you look very nice in that suit Gibbs," she said. "Thank you, but I am barley am noticeable when I stand next to you," he replied. "Thank you," Abby said hugging the man that had always been like her father.

When they finally got to the next set of doors Abby was not surprised to see Tony in a suit that looked like it came from Mission Impossible.

When she took Tony's arm Gibbs, just like Ducky and Megee, took off through the next set of double doors that stood not five feet in front of them.

"You wore your hair down, good I was hoping you would," he stated. "Why?" she asked. "Sorry miss, I can't answer that," he said.

"Tony come on," she whined. "Nope, now come on, it's time for us to go in," he said.

Tony led her through the double doors into a room where, Ducky, Gibbs, and Megee all stood off to the side smiling kindly at her, in the middle of the room was a beautiful, black, piano, and at that piano sat one very beautiful Ziva David.

Ziva's wild curls framed her face, making her look like a exotic Goddess, the dark red dress complemented her tan skin and hugged all her curves in just the right way.

Seeing Ziva like that made Abby grab Tony's arm even tighter and gulp.

"It's alright," Tony leaned down at her and whispered.

When they made it to the piano, Tony turned her around, lifted her up, and set her down on the piano, then he leaned down, kissed her cheek, and walked off to stand with the other men.

As soon as Tony walked away Abby turned slightly so that she could see Ziva, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the exotic beauty.

Ziva just smiled at Abby's confused face and before Abby could ask any questions, Ziva's fingers started to play the familier melody that she had recently added words too.

"_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind**_

_**He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it,**_

_**And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget,**_

_**And that was my day that I would never sing of love,**_

_**If it does not exists,**_

_**But darlin',**_

_**You are the only exception, **_

_**You are the only exception,**_

_**You are the only exception."**_

Abby laughed a little relizing why Gibbs had chosen his words so carefully. Ziva's smile got even bigger when she heard Abby laugh, she didn't care why Abby was laughing she was just happy to hear the sound.

Ziva made sure to emphasize the "maybe" in the next parr.

"_**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my heart,**_

_**That love never lasts,**_

_**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone,**_

_**Or keep a straight face,**_

_**And I've always lived like this,**_

_**Keeping a comfortable distance,**_

_**And up until now,**_

_**I had sworn to myself that I'm content,**_

_**With loneliness,**_

_**Because none of it was never worth the risk."**_

Abby was already falling in love with Ziva's voice, it just added another thing to the long list of things that she loved about the woman. _"God, I love you Ziva," _she thought as Ziva continued to sing.

"_**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't,  
Let go of what's in front of me here."**_

Abby was slightly shocked by the intensity in Ziva's voice also by the fact that Ziva now had tears running down her face.

"_**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, **_

_**Ohh ohh,**_

_**You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,  
You are the only exception,**_

_**And I am on way t\o believing."**_

When Ziva stopped singing everyone began to clap, everyone except for Abby, she was too busy watching Ziva as she got up, walked over to Abby, and cupped her face. The piano that Abby was sitting on made it so Ziva was looking down at her. Ziva paused for a moment then surged forward pressing her lips against Abby's, Abby was momentarily surprised, but then she wrapped her arms around Ziva deepening their kiss. Ziva's tongue slide along Abby's bottom, silently asking for permission to enter and Abby let her in. Abby loved the way their bodies fit together perfectly and as they kissed their bodies seemed to react to their own tune.

Finally, Ziva broke their kiss needing to breathe and also knowing that if they were to continue she would make love to Abby right there on the piano, in front of their team, and Abby deserved to not have an audience and she also deserved to have their first time be slow and include them taking their time.

"Please don't leave?" she whispered to Abby.

"Never," Abby said pressing a quick peck to Ziva's lips.

With that they heard there team start to cheer in the background. Ziva just smiled and wrapped Abby in a tight embrace._****_


	7. Epilogue

**Well here is the last part of this story and this series, to tell you the truth I'm kind of sad to see it end. Please read and review.**

_**Italics = thoughts **_

The sun made its way through the cracks in the shades and settled itself onto Abby's eyelids. As she started to stir she was slightly startled by the feel of someone else in her bed, but then she remembered how Ziva had sang that beautiful song to her, and how she had brought her back to Ziva's house.

Then she remembered how Ziva had made smooth, slow, and sweet love, with her. She opened her eyes to see her beautiful lover's face framed by her wild chocolate curls.

Ziva still had not awakened so Abby took the opportunity to get up and start some coffee.

Contrary to popular belief, Abby was actually quite the early awakener. So waking up before the sun was up was normal for her.

Abby slowly untangled her naked limbs from Ziva's, immediately missing her lover's warm skin, and found her shirt on the floor and put it on before walking through Ziva's living room and into her kitchen. She quickly located the coffee maker and the coffee beans in her cupboard and started to make the coffee.

By time the coffee was done and Abby had poured some into a mug for herself, the sun had just started to come up.

Abby opened one of Ziva's curtains just a tad so that she could watch the sun rise while she drank her coffee and thought about last night's events. _"How did I get so lucky," _she thought with a smile.

Abby was slightly starteled for the second time in that morning, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest itself on her shoulders.

"Good Morning," whispered Ziva.

"Morning," Abby replied sipping her coffee.

"Is there any of that for me?" asked Ziva.

"Of course, but you will have to pour it yourself," she said.

When Ziva left to pour her coffee they both seemed to want her to hurry back so that they could soak in each other's warmth, they just couldn't get enough of each other.

As Ziva poured her coffee Abby sat down at the small wooden dining table and waited for her lover to join her. When she did, Abby welcomed her with a warm smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked.

"How lucky I am," Abby replied

"Ah, you are naturally lucky Abigail, while I am the one who does not have the best of luck, so I am the extremely lucky one in this situation," Ziva explained.

"We could go back and forth about this all day long," Abby said.

"We could, but I do not wish to do that, instead let us enjoy each other's company in other ways," Ziva said with a sly smirk.

"I would very much like that, but how about we start with a movie I need to rest a little while after all of the energy we used last night," Abby said with a soft chuckle.


End file.
